


Workaholic

by TyF



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Manipulation, Sleep, Turtle Sex, Turtlecest, Turtles, Workaholic, Workplace Sex, grumpy donnie, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyF/pseuds/TyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one shot turtlecest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workaholic

Leonardo refrained from popping into the lab again. The last time he tried to go in to get his younger brother to go to sleep, he almost earned a wrench to the head. He understood his brother was a workaholic and preferred to get shit done sooner than later, but it was starting to affect more than their relationship with each other. Don was a lot grouchier, he was worse in sparring because of how tired he was and he barely socialized anymore. Leo was sure he growled at him instead of saying 'Good Morning' earlier this morning. 

In desperation, Leo turned to the 'Manipulation Master' as Mikey liked to call himself.

"Just go in there and get him to go to sleep."

"Dude, that's not as easy as it sounds." Leo sighed and stared at his little brother as he laid across the couch, reading his comic book.

"Alright, what do you want?"

Mikey's eyes lit up as he sat up, "Uh, I want a dragon, some new, signed vintage comic books, and a cabinet of orange soda and M&Ms."

Leo smirked, "Nice, now something in return for this favor of putting our brother to sleep."

Mikey tapped his chin a little, "Uh, less meditation time and no punishment for the next two pranks I play on Raph." 

Leo tilted his head side to side as he thought of the offer, "How much less meditation time?" Mikey was already required to do at least an hour because of how unfocused he seemed to be, but he was willing to let off a bit of slack for this.

"An hour!" Leo frowned and rose an eyebrow, an impending sign of danger, "Fine, just 20 minutes would be fine." Leo nodded and shifted a little as he thought.

"Fine." He moved to lean down and place a sweet kiss on Mikey's lips, "Thanks babe..." He playfully pulled on his little brother's mask tails before moving towards his room, casting a concerned glance to the lab door. He sighed and left the rest up to his youngest sibling.

Mikey watched as his older brother went up to his room before moving towards the lab door. He decided he'd need to be a good ninja for this too work. Silently he slipped into the lab. The outer edges of the circular room was darkened and Donnie was three inches from a computer screen, typing furiously and mumbling incoherently to himself.

'Jeez, no wonder he really needs glasses...' Mikey smirked to himself before moving all around the outer edges of the room to look for his opportunity. Mikey spotted it, a lone empty beak to Don's right. He knocked it down and silently sprinted to the other side of Don.

Don quickly jerked his head towards the sound of the beaker. He squinted to see in the darkness, but upon not seeing anything, he turned warily back towards his computer. While he was turned away, Mikey managed to slip under the computer desk.

'I can see why Leo wants him to sleep. He's a horrible ninja when he's exhausted. How the hell can he not sense me down here??' Mikey tried to keep from sighing from exasperation, but he slowly worked his way in between Don's legs. He leaned forward and nuzzled against his big brother's crotch. 

A yelp and his legs jerking up to crash into the table let Mikey know he had indeed caught his brother by surprise. 

"W-what the hell?!" 

"SSshhhhhhh. God...You're a terrible ninja when you're tired." Mikey chastised him as he pulled his shorts down and leaned in to lick at his brother's slit.

"What are you doing in here? You know I got work to do." Don's usually grumpy voice had softened into something more like a pained pitch.

"And that work is keeping you from us. From me...I miss my Donnie." Mikey used the silkiest voice he could muster to make his brother relax in his computer chair, "Just relax and let me take care of you."

Don watched as his little brother teased his member into the open and glanced back at the computer, "God, Mikey...I-I can't. You know..." He had started to pant a little as Mikey started to suck him off.

"I know you're tired. You need to go to sleep. Leo says it's fucking with your sparring. Hell, I've even noticed and you know if I notice something, it's really bad." Don let out a dry chuckle as Mikey started to deep throat him. Don gasped and let his head fall back as he felt Mikey treat him.

Mikey started to pull out all his tricks. He swiveled his tongue along the underside of the head of his dick as he used his thumb along the huge vein along the bottom of his dick. He started to twitch and grunt in his chair. 

"M-Mikey..." He moaned out Mike's name, letting him know he was close to cumming. One more swift flick of the tongue made Don let go. He jerked and groaned as he let go, filling Mikey's mouth to the brim and forcing him to swallow. Popping off of the head of his dick, Don panted and twitched a little more as Mikey stood up and gently pulled his brother into him.

"C'mon bro. You need sleep..." Mikey pushed him towards the day bed and was about to leave, but was pulled into the cot with him.

"Don't you dare leave..." Mikey smirked a little before curling into Don and falling asleep. He knew his brother was a workaholic, but he did love the chances he got to make him relax. Well that and he didn't have to look forward to long meditation or prank punishments. Yeah, if he profited, Mike is always happy to help out.


End file.
